Jyan OWW special: Blu Blu Hakusho
by thatguy3331
Summary: Through some contrived plot device or another Jyan and co. wind up having to scour mayes castle to defeat the four saint beasts of demon world and prevent whatever the crap they're planning before its to late. Be afraid, be very afraid, this will all make less and less sense as you go on! *This is for fun, do not take seriously, and if you aren't aware of Jyan, don't read*


_**Jyan, what are you doing?**_

"_**What do you mean what am I doing? You're on f***ing hiatus so I'm pretty much as good as stuck in limbo! So I'm passing time by playing white 2.**_

_**Well what if I told you that I have a part time job for you?**_

"_**Part time-? I'M EIGHT! I can't work for anywhere legally!"**_

_**Really Jyan, I thought you knew me better by now, who said it was legal?**_

"_**Good point… will I at least get paid?"**_

_**Maybe.**_

"_**I don't work for maybes, go get Josh or something."**_

_**Oh I could, but this job requires some durability…**_

"_**So? You wrote him as the iron butt monkey, he can- wait, where did you get that steel bat fro-**_

_***BWACK!***_

_**SENT FLYING, HALF CONSIOUS THROUGH SPACE TIME, JYAN FINDS HIMSELF IN A NEW PREDICIMENT, AND YES, THIS IS TOTALLY AN EXECUSE TO DO A WORLD CROSSOVER!**_

"_**DAAAAAMN YOOOOOOOU THAAAAAATGUUUUUUUY-**_OW!"

Pulling himself up from his newly formed body print within the concrete Jyan shook his head and took a look around to realize he was in a odd place. The clouds were dark and booming with lightening and everything looked black and dead for miles on end.

"Where the hell am I-! wait a minute, THATGUY YOU BASTARD, DID YOU GO AND SUBMIT ME TO SOME EMO'S FANFIC?!"

"No you haven't but its probably better there than here." Jyan turned at the voice and was surprised to find…a red haired chick about his age.

"_Hm, must be this story's MC… ok get into role_…Hey, who are you? …."

"Are you retarded? It's me you moron." The girl said, from the tone of her voice and her glaring blue eyes, Jyan immediately realized it.

"Wendy?! You were submitted in this story too?"

"I wasn't submitted anywhere! One minute I'm trying to finish up the rest of the ice cream before Shelia got back and the next I'm stuck here with my hair dyed red and wearing boys clothes!"

"I must say it quit suits you-GAH!" Jyan ducked as Wendy seemed to instinctively lash out a green whip at him, to which she later examined and looked in confusion.

"Seems you two are fitting into your new roles." A new voice said coming from someone wearing all black and a wig from dragon ball.

"Terry?! What the hell are you doing here? You haven't even been introduced in OUR story yet!"

"That's something to blame our incompetent author for, moreover like you to I was suddenly sucked in here but judging from the author listing we're still in thatguy's story…"

"Yeah now that you mention it…?! Wait a minute why are you breaking the fourth wall, that's my shtick!"

"Wait a minute, I think I've seen these outfits before somewhere," Wendy uttered. "This purple suit, Terry's black cloak, Even Jyan's green uniform and sudden overuse of hair gel, its all from that show I've seen being marathoned by Sh-I mean- that old TV network!"

Before Jyan could even question Wendy's slip up, Terry pulled out a full body mirror from…somewhere, and Jyan's eyes widened at what he saw, he was wearing an all green uniform an his and his usually messy hair was all slicked back. He felt his hair and too his horror it oozed with hair gel that left a slimy string on his hair.

"W-What the hell is this?! Why do I suddenly looking like Luigi without his overalls?! And why the fuck is my hair drenched in whatever the hell this gunk is?!"

"I think you may have already figured it out, o, genre savvy Jyan." A mental bolt struck through Jyan.

"N-no…it can't be…I don't want to believe it-it can't be!"

"But it is…" Terry said. "We're in a self insertion crossover crack fic."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jyan screamed in agony on his knees as lighting cackled along the sky, then punched into the ground. "Dammit, that bastard! Our own story is crappy and slow moving enough as it is, this the last thing we need!"

"I guess its some last ditch effort to let his readers know he's alive, or that he's been lazing around for the past three months and didn't want to come back with just a weak ass excuse." Terry said. "For now I suppose we should go along with it, he did mention us getting paid somehow." Jyan's spirits were suddenly lifted up as he agreed.

"Wait a minute!" Wendy said. "There's something off here, when I saw this thing there were four people, one in green, one in red, one in black, and one in blue…"

"So where's the blue one?" Jyan asked, but suddenly the three picked up on an odd screeching sound and all had the same simultaneous thought:

"_Oh, GOD no…" _They all turned around to see non-other than Chip himself wearing an all blue uniform and wearing some ridiculous orange pompadour wig. Before the three could groan that they were stuck with him of all people, Chip suddenly zoomed past them and kept on running towards some sort of castle complex.

"I guess he won't be such dead weight after all, he's on the right track since we have to go there." Wendy said.

"Alright but why would Chip run there? I'd never think Chip would run anywhere dangerous looking unless- wait a minute…" Jyan and Wendy's suspicions were confirmed as Terry silently zoomed past them as well and when they turned around they saw hundreds demon, goblin like things popping out at them with their fangs and claws bared.

"Say, we can't use our spells here right?" Wendy asked.

"Given our book owners aren't in this mess, no."

"Ok, just checking…. **"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !"** The two yelled and ran at their highest ability and soon everyone caught up with each other screaming (except for terry) their way towards the suspicious looking castle.

(-)

Jyan, Wendy and Chip where slouched around near the entrance of the castle, a sealed door behind them and Terry observing their newfound location in front.

"Man… that was close…" Chip said breathing. "I don't know why but suddenly I got stuck up in the middle of that barren wasteland and those things started popping up…

"Well, I don't think we'll have to worry anymore though, I doubt they'll be able to bust into this dungeon castle…" Terry said

"Yeah, that's a goo-! Wait, WHERE are we?!" Chip looked around and saw the brick mortar walls, the various torture devices and medieval weapons, suits of armor that gave off the vibe they were possessed and above webs filled with monstrous looking spiders.

Ignoring Chip's spasm, Jyan and Wendy noticed that there was only one path.

"If I recall correctly this place is supposed to be a straight shot to the top…"

"Fine with me, the sooner we get this over with the better." As The three proceeded down the hallway with Terry having to drag chip along the ground they found that the hallway grew more and more enclosed until they finally came across an entrance.

"_Welcome~ to Mayes castle!"_ Fly in a large eyeball with wings.

"Ok, seriously what's thatguy on? I know this is basically a crack fic but-"

"_Silence! I presume you're here to see the four saint beasts correct?"_

"Don't know who they are but more or less…"

"Very well, but if you wish to attempt your futile efforts at defeating them you must first survive…" *creee~*

"THE GATE OF BETRAYAL!~" I the ceiling fell into the entrance and made a might slam into the ground, killing surely anything underneath…

Which is a good thing the four were already out of the entrance.

"So was that it?" Terry asked.

"Did you seriously think we'd just stand there and let that thing squash us?" Wendy asked.

"I dunno it kinda seemed like a good plan if you stall long eno-OW!" Terry dropped chip at that rebuttal as he was still dragging him.

"I see… you are talented visitors…I shall be off to let the masters know of your arri-"

"KILL IT!" Jyan yelled as he Wendy and Terry sped off in different directions leaving Chip and the others to look around confused and shocked. The eyeball flew up at Jyan's direct approach, and nearly dodged Wendy's attack who used Jyan as a platform to jump off of while he was still in mid air though Terry simply ran up the wall and jumped towards him pulling out a sword.

"Not as good as my brush but it'll do…"

"_GUEH!" _ Terry only managed to cut off the eye bird's feet which fell right into Chip's pompadour. Once again ignoring Chip's spasm, The three children looked on as the eye bird flew further and further away from them.

"_J-JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU MEET MY MASTERS, YOU'LL BE SORRY THEN!"_

"Ah whatever," Jyan said pointing a finger at it. "We'll clip em down just like yo-!"

*BYUU…* "Huh-GAH!"

"_Hm-AA-!"_ *BOOM!* For whatever reason a giant blue ball of aura shot from Jyan's fingers strong enough to push him back, completely incinerating the eyeball creature.

"Holy crap! Jyan how did you do that?" Chip asked.

"Uh…nakama?"

"Actually I think that's what the guy in the green suit can do." Wendy stated. "He's apparently able to move around his spirit energy and fire it off through his fingers or infuse it into his fist. In fact I think we all have some sort of ability or another."

"My Wendy you seem to be knowledgeable about this place are you sure you aren't hiding anything?" Terry asked with a grin on his face.

"I-Its just what I heard from that show…" Wendy said not looking Terry in the eye.

"Alright, well I guess with this thing we don't need any spells I'll just blast everything out of our path!"

"Er…I wouldn't if I were you…" Wendy said, still looking away from the group. "I simply overheard it…but apparently the creator of THIS show is a bigger dickhead than our own author, because you can only use that trick five times a day…again it's what I heard…"

"WHAT?! I thought this was DBZ where you could blow stuff up whenever you wanted!"

"They wear orange in that show." Terry said.

"BUT YOU HAVE THE HAIR!" Jyan said pointing to Terry, who simply remained silent for a moment but shrug it off.

"Oh well. I guess we have something of a job to do, so lets get this over with, get out of this place and get paid." And off they went, but little did that group know there would be all sorts of horrible things to await them, but they aren't NEARLY as horrible as the fate you readers must face…

_**Waiting to see what happens to them until the next time I update!**_

_**BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_***insert lighting here***_

_**Well that was part one of my little special, to be honest I wanted to make this a straight through one shot covering the entire arc from yu yu hakusho but I'll be honest I'm going through a lot of real life crap at the moment and I barely had enough time to get this out to you. Before I knew it it was the 31st and it wouldn't make sense to update the holloween special on November, so even if it is late in the day I had to get it out somehow and the rest will just be a straight up parody.**_

_**JYAN: Lampinator does a better job at it!**_

_**QUIET!**_

_**Also plan to return to the main story soon, so don't worry life didn't get that bad for me yet. So until next time;**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
